Baron Alpulup Macula
Baron Alpulup Macula(爵アプラプマクラ), ruler of the Northern Frontier Sector, hid himself underground in a capsule for five millennia. Hoping to unearth himself when his rivals and enemies were deceased and gone. He makes his appearance in Record of the Blood Battle. Personality While he says he's a pacifist his main trait is really being elusive as possible. He is elusive about who he is, what he does, how capable he is, his moral standing, who he knows, what he knows. He tries to avoid violence as much as possible, but invites the most trouble he can usually in every situation. His attitude is usually completely self absorbed, arrogant, self serving, and rude. These traits make him very unlikeable and most want to do him harm with in the first few seconds he speaks. This with standing he can be kind and seems to have some good intention and deep intellectual understanding of the evolution of humans and Nobles, with the driving notion of the benefit for every one in this regard as the prominent goal and interest for his existence. He tries to show this through even the methods by which he experiments which he says is completely voluntary. The truth of this like everything else though is left in doubt due to his elusive nature though. Appearance As an exception to the rule, Baron Alpulup Malcula did not posses the usual beauty traits of a Noble.He is less than five feet tall with a very short pair of legs, of a foot and a half long. His face is a pudgy egg of a face with heavy eyebrows that look like smears of charcoal. Narrow eyes a gleam with craftiness. A short fat dumpling of a nose. And thick lips that looked like they might disgorge vomit at any moment. Yet it may have been his triple chin that lent an undeniable charm to his features. He has a bald head which he tried to hide with a wig early in the story. From top of his head to the tips of his toe was covered with black, bristly fur. At the very beginning of his appearance he used demonic bronze mask to conceal his face until D slashed it open. His mask had no eye openings. Later after he changes the clothes beneath his cape where covered with copious amount of gold embroidery and trim and set with jewels that gave of a blinding gleam. They were bracelets and pendants and tons of other jewelry he had stashed. The outfit must’ve been worth more then a hundred million dalas. When this is burned off and he is sold into slavery he ends up in tattered ordinary slave attire. He carries with him a battered leather satchel, that holds all the results off all his research. While it looks worn, it is hard to open an seems to be extremely durable. Biography He is wanted by the town of Zappara for his genocide and kidnapping of young village girls for his experiments. Something he has escaped for many many thousands of years which he had no idea about. He was more concerned with his time's constant struggles for power with in the Nobility. His best means of survival was to go into hiding which he did far underneath the earth. He set the pod he stayed in to unearth 5,000 years later which it does down to the millisecond. During this time he was sleeping he says he had constant communication with the Sacred Ancestor. He claims to have come up with the equation to join the DNA of humans and Nobles and used this method on himself resulting in a weakened state but one that allows him to walk in the daylight with out the normal Vampire maladies. This same equation was possibly used in D's making but that seems very unlikely as D's form and means of joining seems to out pace his efforts to say the least. When the pod unearths it becomes the public spectacle of the town of Satori. People find that they can touch it with out being hurt which leads to them becoming much more bold. They try to break it open thinking it may hold treasures of the Nobility that would keep them supported for many life times to come. Their efforts all all in vain as it remains completely impervious to all weapons, though they be formidable. D arrives having been hired by the Mayor. He discerns that it doesn't hold any such triviality, but a person is inside and that it will be opening with in the next few moments. When it finally opens the people at first in awe of the pod now loose all their mountain high thoughts as they crash down cut down by the size and puny appearance of this Noble. D orders him to come with him after some resistance where he finally complies stating he is a pacifist although his limber nature he displays in his resistance is due to his practice of martial arts. The Mayor intending to keep him locked up and use as a tourist attraction breaks his contract with D saying he is no longer needed. After some dispute to this the hunter complies but they are interrupted by a group of men who claim to be the Capital Frontier Patrol, headed by Donnely. This group has the Capital's seal along with the signature of the head of the current administration. They are offered resistance by the Mayor despite this as they are too set on the wealth the Nobleman can gain them. This dispute leads to them forcefully taking him with D saying he would accompany them despite their refusal to have him. When they reach the Valley of the Salamander this group is approached by a man dressed in the same kind of attire claiming to be their comrade. He arrives as another group of bandits had taken into custody Baron Macula posing as he did as officials from the Capital. The men seeing him might have known he was a fake or not but either way were going to dispose of him. The man impersonating Patrol Leader Donnelly shoots him down blowing a hole in his chest. The Baron yells out in protest of such violent and suspicious action and the man using the name Donnelly scoffs saying you just figuring it out now that he is also a bandit and wants to sell the Noble to buyers he has set up already who will pay enough for him and the group to buy half the Frontier up. As he is explaining this his own comrade Cogs shoots him in the heart killing him instantly. As the others dumbfounded by this action yell at him asking what he was doing another is shot. A murderous haze comes over all the other where by they shoot each other slaughtering all but one. The last man says his hand moved on its own...and as he tries to figure out what just happened his opportunity is taken from him as his hand moves again pointing to his head blasting a hole through himself. The Baron astounded by this but not rattled looks over to the first man shot, JQ, by the man who had Donnelly's name saying he can get up now, knowing that he was the one to cause them to kill each other. JQ responds getting up saying apparently he had caused them to. When asked if he was after the Baron too, he responds saying that's right. He had a plant in Satori who told him of the situation with the Baron's arrival there. Gathering his group they head on over there with the Valley of the Salamander unnerving his group where by they took the long way around. He instead went on a head taking the shortest route he could through the valley. Afterward he orders the Baron to come with him but he underestimates the Noble who in a kid like fashion kicks him in the shin and scrambles to the only horse left and gets away. Not particularly left unfettered he is confident he can still get him back eventually. As he ponders this he is hit with a powerful presence that throws him for a loop. The presence is D. Asking who goes there he gets no response from the Hunter who passes by like an angel of death passing a door with sacrificed lamb blood on the door. JQ turns to the presence a voice that seems to be ethereal asking it if he thinks he can make D kill himself too. the being responds jokingly and with some what a jab at his intelligence saying child's play. He then says let's follow him and ask him to hire him on as the Baron's escort for them through the Valley. He believes he can do it with out much trouble with the capability he exudes. The voice says not to bother as messing around with him would end with both of them dead. The best course of action is to be done for today. JQ agrees begrudgingly, and the voice mocks him saying "clever boy". D catches up to the Baron who coaxes D into escort him hiring him officially with talk of the Sacred Ancestor saying he will tell him where he is. The Baron heads for his secret hide out where he has stashed his belongings now adorning Jewels and other gaudy apparel. They encounter some of his inventions which have gone rogue. They reach the town of Nieto where upon arrival he is questioned about his attire as expected. When he reveals he is a Noble that walks in the day time it draws the attention of Lady Millian. She gets the Baron to come visit her abode where she wants to make him an offer. This turns out to be a ruse though as she has him examine her husband only to be drugged and locked up. She was given instruction to cut off a piece of his brain stem along with drain much of his blood in order to restore him from failed experiments in gaining immortality of the Nobility which left him an invalid. This would be devastating to the Baron especially in his weakened state. She begins to process with out hinderance giving him his blood. Just as she is about to cut into his head to remove the part of the brain they interrupted by D who frees him. Her retainer Totem attacks D. Despite his ability he is cut down which leads to her husband finally awakening. He kills his wife despite her cries of loyalty and pledged love to him. He inherited the cruelty of the Nobility but not much of their power as he estimated. After a struggle he too is destroyed. The sheriff arrives and D gives the account of the situation. The sheriff says despite his not doing much wrong they will not acknowledge their presence in the town to avoid any legal trouble involved in the situation that went on that would only cause them much unneeded trouble. The two agree and leave. As they leave on their journey they are approached by Captain Smith. This group has official orders that the Baron is wanted for crimes against humanity, and he is ordered to attend a hearing in the town of Zappara where a Circuit Court will judge him of these charges. The Baron knowing this to be a sure means for his end tries his best to defend himself from the charges they present but fails miserably. This being a foreboding account of what his hearing in court will be like he tries to have D intervene but the hunter says he will make sure he attends himself. They refusing his aid in doing this they take him into custody only to be destroyed by an attack of bandits posing as the Capital Patrol. D intercepts the group before they can leave with the Baron discerning the false hood of their intentions with Hypnotism and destroys them with their own weapons used to kill the real officers. The real Captain Smith he comes across afterward who in his dying breath pleads to him to bring the Baron to trial. D agrees. They now have to travel through a desert to get there. As they begin the journey they run into a boy who is searching for his sister named Leda. The boy introduces himself a Piron. They end up hiring D with what little money they have in order to survive. They sleep in for the night leaving in the morning only to encounter a Lightning Sucker. This beast destroys many sections of the area sucking up creatures to feed on. D gives them his Nobility Blanket which is highly resistant to most forms of energy making use of the Nobility's technology. The blanket protects the group only to have D sucked up instead though surprising the group. The Baron is now bothered by the kids to help them in his place. He elects to only if they will become part of his experiments in return. They refuse for a time where they negotiate finally leaving with him. The Baron decides to keep them with him in case he needs to feed. They reach another town that is completely abandoned. It seems something had taken everyone in the village at once. While they quibble back and fourth the Baron slips away. The two say he will return since he is dependent on their blood. As they explore more, a darkness appears which seems to be the lightening sucker returning. They are left with out protection preparing for the worst where they are surprised by the return of D. D reveals the Baron helped in his return. D this time is able to destroy the beast saving the group. The reactor overloads though causing a blast which should have killed them. Just before the blast the Baron informs them of the situation. He's says the ticket to their salvation is standing right here while looking at D. Left Hand says mockingly doing a bad impression of D's voice to mess with the Baron, carrying them all out of the blast radius is impossible. The Baron quickly denies this sending him into a pep talk saying that some one with his ability if he were to use it could do it with out effort. Mysteriously, in the last couple of seconds they are transported to safety. They wake up seemingly having been blown away by the blast with out injury (it seems D was able to move them after all, making it look like the blast threw them; otherwise they would have died). The Baron looks back seeing the area completely annihilated assuming he survived due to dumb luck with the others dying elated to be free. He continues his journey only to pass out from a kind of Sunlight Syndrome he suffers from being in the sun that he isn't aware of. He wakes up to a group who have moved him to a shady place where they demand compensation for saving him. He offers them a means to produce riches with out end but they elect to auction him off for slavery instead. He meets up with Leda who is also captured by them posing as Desert Hunters. They are sold in the slave market near the town of Toro to a seemingly well to do old woman resident of Pastoral. Once they get there Leda starts her duties in earnest while she detains the Baron. The Baron protests where she reveals she has other motives other than have a collection and to use him as a spectacle. The whole village are the descendants of the families who Macula had abducted for his experiments. She also introduces the Baron to the other Noble under her charge, Lord Begley. The Baron says he know him and can't imagine why she would do what she did to him, as she has been torchering him. She says she has inherited the hatred passed down for 5,000 years. She will take this hared now continually on him. She gives the Baron a stake to put Lord Begley out of his misery. He refuses at first where she torchers him some more as encouragement. He pleads her to stop and she agrees it has been too long. She elects to end him herself, as she drives forward Begley playing possum blocks the stake and grabs her putting him into a hold and intends to get free and begin his reign again over the Frontier where by he will slaughter as many humans he can find and swim in an ocean of their blood. Macula pleads with him to just let it go that maybe the have reason to feel the way they do and torcher may be small compensation. He scoffs at the idea saying he has gone soft. Cowing him with the threat of either he is with him or against him. As he gets free and is about to kill her D arrives. He prevents this from happening and in the scuffle splits the Noble open with a cut. The old woman lets go of her hatred and rancor where she allows them to take the Baron and free the children from Slavery. The children elect to break off from the group saying they decided to try and make a life for themselves in Toro. Leda throws the baron his leather satchel that she kept safe for him when they were captured. He reveals to D that it was him that sent Lord Begley to the village 5,000 years ago where by he went missing while hunting for humans to abduct for his experiments. They arrive in Zappara for the circuit court. He knows his trial means certain death from their mannerisms. He hires D on to stay with him through the trial and keep him safe as there are many in the village spoiling for their own brand of justice. He says he will tell D where he is no matter what the outcome of the trial. During the trial the charges are announced and he is asked of his defense of this. Macuala reveals that they were there under their own choice. Once abducted they were given the choice to stay or not. After explaining the importance of the experiments and the dire straights of both humans and Nobles in evolution they chose to stay. He says the trial itself is an insult to that noble cause and to the intentions of those who gave their lives for their benefit. There was surprising little objection from the spectator gallery. This was basically a sentence in itself to have outside justice served. The town hires Gerard, Puff, and Vinne to kill the Baron. They order D and the law to hand over custody to them. They refuse where after a struggle Puff releases a poison on D and Macula which leaves them reeling. It's a special poison based on the Nobility's technology which catches D off guard. They are saved by Mikado, Delilah, Tong and Enba. While they too were charged with killing the Noble they took the Sacred Ancestor's offer to give them Bestowed Power From Sacred Ancestor in return for not killing the Baron and to kill D instead. The Baron cured of the poison by the Sacred Ancestor leaves with him. Powers and Abilities Day Walking-He sacrificed his Noble features so he could walk under the sun without problem. His regenerative and healing abilities were hit hard especially. Martial Arts-He has massive jumping power thanks to his martial arts skills. Special Weakness Sunlight Syndrome- The Baron suffers from a prolonged form of sunlight syndrome. It seems the experiment he used to walk in the daylight is much more unstable than what the Sacred Ancestor has done for D. Inventions Sleeping Pod Woman Bait Device Lightning Sucker Gemstone Synthesizer Impermeable fog Combining Genes of Light and Darkness Paraphernalia Battered leather satchel- Battered leather satchel, that carries all the results off all his research. While it looks worn, it is hard to open and seems to be extremely durable. Baron Macula's Collection Trivia *The Baron's appearance is based on Humpty Dumpty according to Hideyuki Kikuchi in the after notes. *He is the only one of the Nobility to survive a story sequence of events. Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Greater Noble